heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Witch (Brave)
The Witch is a supporting character in the movie Brave. She lives in a house deep in the woods, claiming to be a humble woodcarver despite the suspicion that Merida has that she is a Witch. Appearances The Witch appears to be a bent, old crone with mis-matched eyes, a lot of grey hair and not all her teeth. She also has bent, arthritic fingers due to her constant carving. She wears a green shawl that looks a lot like hessian. She lives by herself in a small cottage in the woods and runs a carving business with her crow. As well as a carving business, she also sells spells when people ask for them. Personality The Witch seems like your average witch at first glance, but there's a lot more to her than that. She is very keen to sell her carvings and made many offers to Merida of her puppets, plaques and wooden toys (all of which are themed around bears.) When Merida first noticed her magical, self-sweeping broom, the Witch laughed nervously and tried to brush it off. When Merida accused her directly of being a witch however, the Witch lost her temper and tried to kick Merida out of her house by threatening her with her saws, hammers, chisels etc. When Merida asked the Witch for a spell, she was a little unsure of giving one to Merida as she knew the consequences of what happens in the thick of an argument. Unfortunately, the Witch is easily influenced by valuables (like Mor'du's ring and Merida's DunBroch emblem) so she gave the spell to Merida (in the form of a cake) when the princess offered her necklace. She clearly shows an affinity for bears in general, going out her way to base all her wood carvings around them and using the same bear transformation spell to give Mor'du "the strength of ten men" and Merida "the chance to change her fate/mother". She regularly attends the Wickerman festival. Powers and Abilities The Witch is a highly skilled carver, capable of carving a model bear on a lathe virtually instantaneously. The Witch is also very adept at creating spells and potions (she is a witch after all) and can levitate a number objects (like her broom and carving utensiles) with a thought. Though it is unclear, the Witch may be immortal (or at least ages very slowly), having not aged since her debacle with Mor'du. Relationships Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III The Witch had heard of Hiccup even before she met him as the shaman in Hiccup's village (Gothi) is actually a regular correspondent of the Witch. It is this way the Witch learned of Hiccup's unique affinity with dragons. Also, she approves of Hiccup's dragon training, as her words: "Fate be changed, look inside, mend the bond torn by pride," has the same affect with How to Train Your Dragon. The fate of the relationship with the dragons and Vikings will change when Hiccup looks inside Toothless. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Mia Thermopolis Remake Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Brave Category:Brave Characters Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Witches Category:Neutral Characters Category:Animated Characters